


We're Both A Mess

by Ciirii



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex finds about Lena's crush through Sam, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor Is A Mess, Lena Luthor is crushing on Alex, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Thirsty Alex Danvers, Thirsty Lena Luthor, Traumatized Kara Danvers, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciirii/pseuds/Ciirii
Summary: "And about this crush you have? Well, you're not the only one." Alex furrows her eyebrows and chuckles while rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I-I mean... I don't have a crush on me. Oh God, I'm a mess. I like you too but not friend like, like I want to kiss you and rip off your cloth... What the fuck?"Or. Alex finds out about Lena crushing on her through Sam's messages to Lena.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	We're Both A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely fell in love with AgentCorp and thought 'Hey, why don't you try to write something yourself?' so here we are 😄

Lena was asked by Alex to come by at the DEO to help them build a weapon for an alien that's been running around the city for two days and destroying everything in its vicinity. The brunette has seen the news about this alien, has seen how Supergirl was fighting with it and she was simply doing nothing to the huge beast. When she got a call from Alex this morning she was shocked but also happy that the auburn haired woman thought about her.

So here she is, walking through the hallway of DEO with Alex Danvers beside her, discussing some ideas for the weapon. The brunette smells Alex's perfume or whatever she uses, she feels Alex's hand brushing hers every few steps and it's all so intoxicating for the younger woman that she can barely control herself. She wants so much to take Alex's hand in her own but she knows that she can't do that.

They walk into a room with a few desks and plans laid out and quickly get to work. Both women work mostly silently, sometimes exchanging some words about a new idea. Lena wanders from one desk to another, her thoughts swirling mostly about the gun they're trying to build but there is a small part of her mind that's constantly on the older woman. Her green eyes also can't stop from gazing up at the woman from time to time and sighing out softly seeing those arms flexing under the thin shirt she is wearing.

After an hour or so they have a break for coffee and some donuts, chatting about some new movie that's coming out soon and Alex wants to see but doesn't have anyone to go with because Kara said she doesn't want to see an action movie. Lena looks up into those brown soft eyes that she loves oh so much and blurts out quickly.

"I would love to go with you and see it." Lena beats herself up internally at how it sounded as Alex looks at her with a smirk.

"I didn't know that you like action movies, Miss Luthor." Alex teases as she rips a bit of her donut.

"You know very well that the only movies I watch are those that Kara insists I have to see. If you don't want me to come with you then fine, I just thought I'd keep you company." 

Lena is really thankful that she is sitting right now because Alex is looking at her with a soft smile that's making her knees weak. She is even more thankful that she buttoned her shirt all the way up as she feels a blush starting to cover her upper chest when Alex lays a hand on her own. As cliché as it sounds the brunette can feel tingles spreading from her fingers through her whole body. It's not the first time Alex touches her like this but now she is looking deep into her green eyes and that combination is almost deadly to the CEO.

"I would love it if you came with me, Lena." Alex squeezes her hand lightly and then stands up from her chair in the cafeteria. "We should probably get back to work if we want to finish at an reasonable hour today."

As the brunette wanders from one desk to another she leaves her phone on one of them after it starts bothering her in her pocket and doesn't think about it too much. Lena is focused so much on her work she bumps into Alex a few times, blushing every time she does making the older woman giggle. They are more chatty now than before their break, talking about some of Lena's new projects and Alex's excitedly telling her how she got a new bike.

Lena is hunched over a desk writing on a paper when she hears some buzzing but doesn't bother herself with it too much. Alex on the other hand is annoyed at the buzzing coming from the brunette's phone that's laying on the desk she is working at the moment. Alex takes the phone in her hand and takes a few steps to Lena wanting to give her the phone, when another message comes in. She knows that she shouldn't do this but her eyes glance down at the screen to see a few messages from Sam.

**Sam: Lena you useless lesbian**

**Sam: How's your crush on Alex?**

**Sam: Will you ever tell her?**

**Sam: Don't be a pussy!**

Alex is stunned, never in a million years would she think that Lena Luthor is crushing on her. But then she shakes her head because she can't be sure Sam is talking about her, there are more women named Alex. That would probably make more sense than Lena crushing on her.

**Sam: Director and CEO, the power couple I'm waiting for**

Now Alex is pretty much sure that Sam is talking about her which brings her back to those happy feelings. Lena is crushing on her. Incredible, beautiful, intelligent and sexy Lena Luthor is crushing on her, Alex Danvers.

Lena spins around and sees Alex with her phone in hand and a stunned expression on her face.

"Alex?"

"I"m so sorry, Lena." Alex finally gets out of her thoughts and starts panicking because she just totally read Lena's personal messages. "I-I wanted to give it to you but... Another message came in and I looked."

Lena's green eyes widen, not because she is angry at Alex from reading her texts, but because she knows the only people who text her are Kara and Sam, and Kara is fighting that damn alien right now. So it leaves Sam which has been messaging her lately only about Lena's crush on the older woman. If Alex read something like that then Lena is going to kill Sam.

The brunette takes the phone from Alex's shaking hand and quickly scans the messages from Sam. She groans loudly seeing what her friend has sent her and quickly spins around to face away from Alex as she can feel a blush spreading on her cheeks. Lena shouldn't be so careless and leave her phone out in the open for everyone to see.

"D-Did you see all of them?" Lena whispers not daring to look back at Alex. She doesn't know if the older woman is disgusted with her or mad or something else. She also doesn't want to see this look that says 'I like you but not like that'.

"Yes. Listen, Lena, I'm sorry..."

"Alex." Lena interrupts as she turns to look at Alex, not wanting to hear more. "I get it, you don't have to give me a whole speech about how you don't see me like that. How about we just get back to work and forget it ever happened?"

"That's not what I'm trying to say, Lena. I'm sorry because I've read those messages and I shouldn't have. And about this crush you have? Well, you're not the only one." Alex furrows her eyebrows and chuckles while rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I-I mean... I don't have a crush on me. Oh God, I'm a mess. I like you too but not friend like, like I want to kiss you and rip off your cloth... What the fuck?"

They both just stand there with wide eyes and red cheeks not knowing what to do next. Alex blinks rapidly then spins on her heel and power walks out of the room. Lena is completely floored, what the hell has just happened?

"Alex! Wait a second." Lena rushes after the older woman, quickly jumping inside the locker room before the door closes. The brunette takes Alex's arm in her hand to turn her around and gives her a shy smile. "Don't be embarrassed about what you said. I also want to rip off your clothes."

The auburn haired woman chuckles, the red tint on her cheeks not leaving. "I guess we're both a mess."

"Yes, we are."

Lena's hand that's still on Alex's arm slides down to her hand intertwining their fingers while looking the older woman in the eyes. Alex can't take this anymore so she surges forward capturing Lena's soft, red painted lips, in hers. The brunette wraps her hand in Alex's short hair tugging slightly when she feels Alex's tongue sliding on her bottom lip. They both let out a moan when their tongues collide in a battle for dominance, Lena's hand sliding under the thin shirt Alex is wearing. The younger woman sighs dreamily as she feels Alex's hard abs flexing under her cold fingers.

The project of the weapon to defeat the alien is completely forgotten until Kara bursts into the locker room when she hears both of their hearts beating rapidly. The blonde is quite shocked and traumatized after the image she sees, quickly slamming the door shut and walking away mumbling about needing a bleach for her eyes and memory.


End file.
